


Staff

by herat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: «как соблазнить абсолютно не понимающего намеков ассистента» - пособие от Магнуса Бейна.





	

«Нижний Мир» стал хитом уходящего года, а потому, когда Магнусу предложили поучаствовать в сиквеле, он с радостью согласился. В конце концов, ему всегда легко работалось с Рафаэлем и Катариной, а в присутствии Камилл… Ладно, в присутствии Камилл придется наслаждаться шумом воображаемого водопада.  
Но, как оказалось, на съемочной площадке было чем наслаждаться, и не напрягая воображение. Я сейчас, конечно же, говорю об Александре, тихом ассистенте с телом античного бога и манящей бездной в пронзительных синих глазах. Разумеется, Александр крутил роман с Клери Фрей, молоденькой звездочкой, загоревшейся в первом фильме, потому что Карма – та еще сука. Но помечтать Магнус мог.  
И вот спустя полтора месяца и три тюбика лубриканта Судьба, казалось бы, улыбнулась. Проходя мимо трейлера Клери, Магнус нос к носу столкнулся с помятым белобрысым парнем в рубашке наизнанку. Оглядываясь назад, на тот небрежный комментарий Катарины о красавчике-ассистенте, которого их звездочка отхватила на съемках первого фильма, глупо было ожидать от малышки Клери такого же безупречного вкуса, как у него самого. Не суть важно. Александр был абсолютно свободен!  


**Кофе**

Для начала Магнус пошел проверенными тропами.  
\- Кофе? – тут же нахмурился парень, вполне возможно, впервые за день оторвавшись от рабочего планшета. – А что не так с кофе?  
\- Абсолютно ничего, - заверил Бейн, сверкнув проверенной на толпах фанаток улыбкой. – Если хочешь, я могу показать тебе мою любимую кофейню в городе?  
\- О, это было бы замечательно!  
Весь обеденный перерыв они просидели в уютной кофейне, распивая латте и болтая о пустяках, уместных на первом свидании. То есть, по большому счету говорил один Магнус, но Александр вообще любил помолчать, так что все прошло вполне удачно.  
По крайней мере, так думал Магнус, пока следующим утром – солнечным, полным надежд и фантазий утром - не обнаружил в своей гримерке дымящийся латте в до боли знакомом стаканчике.  
\- Я сделал пометку, что вы пьете только этот кофе, - вежливо отрапортовал Александр. – Спасибо, что показали, как доехать до кофейни, мистер Бейн. Если возникнут еще проблемы, обращайтесь.  
И с чувством полностью выполненного долга уткнулся обратно в свой планшет. Магнус стоял столбом, впервые в жизни не находя слов.  
\- А за какие это заслуги Бейну возят особенный кофе?!!! – тут же взвилась оскорбленная Камилл, и утро всей съемочной группы внезапно стало куда интересней.  
Спасибо ему за это не сказали.  
  


**Романтическая прогулка**

Романтичной прогулки по городу тоже не получилось. Не то, чтобы Магнус на нее особенно надеялся.  
Посреди рабочего дня Александр шепнул что-то на ушко гению и самодуру всея площадки «герру Моргенштурну», как того за глаза называли подчиненные, и летящей походкой поплыл к гаражу. Бейн так залюбовался видом, что едва успел перехватить его у машины.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Нет, нет, все в порядке. Просто выдалась свободная минутка, и я решил подышать свежим воздухом.  
\- Отличная идея! - воодушевился Магнус. - Можно присоединиться?  
Миллионы фанатов по всему миру уже выпрыгивали бы из трусов, а Александр лишь растерянно нахмурил соболиные брови, пробормотал себе под нос загадочное:  
\- А, ну, да, ну да, спасибо, - и галантно распахнул перед Магнусом дверь в машину. Это было… как минимум необычно.  
Но все же не так необычно, как то, что последовало дальше. Сначала она подышали свежим воздухом в одном зоомагазине, потом в другом, затем в третьем. Александр приглядывался к клеткам и недовольно морщил нос, сверяясь с планшетом, пока, наконец, не ткнул пальцем на одну морскую свинку.  
\- Вот эта вроде похожа.  
\- На кого?  
\- Как на кого? На Гертруду.  
Все чудесатее и чудесатее, как говаривала Алиса. Гертрудрой Камилл нарекла свою последнюю пушистую любимицу.  
\- А зачем ты ищем ее двойника?  
\- Потому что Рафаэль утром сел на оригинал. Не думал, что он расскажет кому-то кроме меня, но спасибо за помощь. Вы знаете мисс Белкур лучше других.  
Магнусу вдруг захотелось побиться головой о стену. А еще лучше - пару раз приложить Александра. Вдруг там что-нибудь встанет на место. Нельзя же быть таким недогадливым! Но надо уметь расставлять приоритеты. Если Камилл узнает о «трагичной» кончине своей любимицы, она сорвет съемки, подпортив Рафаэлю... всего Рафаэля. Так что сначала морская свинка.  
  
**Цветы**

К собственному стыду, Магнус совершенно не подумал о цветах. А между тем не было вернее способа забраться к кому-то в трусы, и он об этом совершенно не подумал. Он просто шел мимо и наткнулся на Александра, ругавшегося с кем-то по телефону. На тихого, сдержанного Александра. Ругавшегося.  
\- Я не кричу! - кричал парень. - Но у нас с вами была договоренность, имейте совесть!..  
Но его собеседник, кажется, совести не имел, а потому просто бросил трубку, оставив Александра стоять посреди павильона, недоверчиво глядя на потухший экран телефона.  
\- Все в порядке? - участливо поинтересовался Магнус.  
\- Да... нет... просто... Убил бы сейчас за букет тюльпанов, - в конце концов признался парень.  
\- Правда?  
Вообще-то, Александр не казался ему особо романтичным, но цветы - так цветы. Достать тюльпаны посреди зимы было непросто, но нет ничего невозможного для ~~давно не трахавшихся~~ по-настоящему целеустремленных людей. И уже на следующее утро Магнус любовался ярким весенным букетом... В гримерке Катарины.  
Нет, это уже просто ни в какие ворота не лезло!  
\- Ты отдал мои тюльпаны Кэт?  
\- Да, - удивленно подтвердил Александр. И посмотрел на Магнуса, как на идиота.  
\- Но... но... зачем?  
\- Тюльпаны - это единственное, что отвлекает ее от мыслей о смертоубийстве во время ПМС.  
И Магнусу, не терявшему хладнокровия и остроумия в самых кровавых баталиях с журналистами, понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы «перегруппироваться».  
\- У тебя есть расписание ее цикла?  
\- У меня есть расписание циклов всей женской половины коллектива, - спокойно уточнил Александр, прижимая свой бесценный - действительно, бесценный! - планшет к груди, - помимо другой полезной информации. За это мне и платят минимальную зарплату.  
Кажется, настало время тяжелый артиллерии.

**Ужин дома**

\- Как насчет небольшой частной вечеринки у меня дома? - проворковал Магнус, с намеком поиграв бровями. - Крепкие коктейли, легкие закуски. И, возможно, даже...  
Интригующая пауза, чтобы окончательно отвлечь Александра от электронной перебранки с кем-то в его драгоценном планшете, и чувственный выдох:  
\- _Десерт_.  
\- Звучит заманчиво, - легко согласился парень. Подозрительно легко, решил бы человек, не страдающий от спермотоксикоза. Но к Магнусу это уже не относилось.  
\- Тогда как насчет завтра? Часиков в семь? - поспешил он закрепить победу.  
\- Конечно.  
  
Когда в полседьмого в дверь позвонили, Магнус по началу даже обрадовался: Александру тоже не терпелось. Вот только вместо темноволосого красавца на его пороге оказались совершенно незнакомые мужики с переносными холодильниками.  
\- Мистер Бейн, простите за опоздание, - затараторил самый бойкий, холодильном расчищая себе путь в квартиру. - В центре жуткая авария, полгорода стоит в пробках.  
И, за сим покончив с объяснениями, они рассредоточились по лофту.  
\- Аааа что, собственно?..  
\- Ух ты, - присвистнула из-за спины Катарина - Катарина?!!! - наблюдая за тем, как из холодильников появляются закуски и бутылки с ликерами. - Бейн, мы сто лет знакомы, не стоило так напрягаться.  
\- Даже и не думал, - как на духу, признался Магнус. - Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Как что? Пришла на твою вечеринку.  
\- Но я не устраиваю никакой вечеринки!  
\- Так, стоп! Кажется, мы потеряли холодильник с водкой! - очень вовремя забил тревогу кто-то из... кто бы они там ни были!  
Катарина картинно выгнула бровь.  
  
На самом деле здесь даже прослеживалась какая-никакая логика. Бейн хотел небольшую частную вечеринку, и Александр устроил ему небольшую частную вечеринку. Все, как заказывали: крепкие напитки и легкие закуски. Вот только без десерта.  
Потому что этим вечером он рассчитывал вовсе не на крем брюле!  
  
А на следующее утро, приехав на площадку и заглянув к Рагнору - надо же было убедиться, что тот еще жив после трех раундов виски-понга - Магнус обнаружил компанию "мыслителей", скорбно подпирающих лбы кулаками.  
\- По какому поводу мозговой штурм?  
\- Уйди с глаз долой, Бейн, - раздраженно прошипел человек, который вчера заснул у него под кроватью. - Если бы не твоя "небольшая" вечеринка!..  
\- Нам надо срочно придумать, как объяснить _это_ прессе, - пожаловался Александр, протягивая планшет, который Магнус уже начинал тихо ненавидеть. На экране красовалась фотография Рафаэля и Саймона Льюиса, обтесывающих друг о друга кулаки.  
\- А что у них случилось?  
\- Сексуальное напряжение, которого эти идиоты каким-то чудом умудряются не замечать.  
?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
Наверно, это и называется божественной иронией. 

**Вечеринка**

В конце концов, Магнус просто сорвался! Зажал Александра в первом подвернувшемся темном углу и спросил напрямую:  
\- Как насчет того, чтобы помочь мне скрасить одинокие холостяцкие ночи?  
В ответ бедный парень пошел красными пятнами и медленно передвинул планшет, который - естественно! - прижимал к груди, ближе к паху. На его счастье в этот момент съемочная площадка содрогнулась от воистину богатырской мощи Валентиновых легких:  
\- Лайтвуд! Где, вашу мать, шляется Лайтвуд!!!  
\- Я... Мне надо... Я подумаю об этом, - пообещал Александр и кинулся к режиссеру.  
Что ж, это нельзя было назвать твердой победой, но, по крайней мере, прямолинейнее просто некуда...  
  
...думал Магнус, пока на следующее утро Александр не объявился в его гримерке со списком из семнадцати имен.  
\- Вот. Это все члены съемочной группы, которые... ну, в принципе не против скрасить ваши ночи.  
Себя он в этот список, разумеется, не включил.   
  
  
В конце концов Магнусу пришлось признать поражение. И поехать за новой упаковкой лубриканта в другую аптеку, слишком уж жалостливо на него в прошлый раз посматривал продавец. В этом море было, чем поживиться, и не стоило зацикливаться на одной несообразительной рыбешке. И вот, когда Бейн уже почти убедил себя в этом, Клери купила дом. Казалось бы, совершенно не имеющее отношения к нашей истории событие, но, как говорится, неисповедимы пути Господни.  
Сердечно поздравив юную домовладелицу и с удовольствием выпив за ее здоровье два или восемь коктейлей, Магнус решил устроить себе частную экскурсию и в одной из дальних комнат обнаружил догадайтесь кого? Бинго! Рассеянно грызущего карандаш Александра, обложившегося внушительными фолиантами прямо на полу возле дивана.  
\- Ты в курсе, чем обычно занимаются на вечеринках?  
В ответ парень поднял голову и вытащил из ушей беруши.  
\- Прости, ты что-то сказал?  
\- Что ты не перестаешь меня поражать, Сладулик.  
\- У меня завтра очень важный экзамен, - зевнул Александр, сцепив руки замком над головой и совершенно бесстыдно потягиваясь, - но если бы я не пришел поздравить Клери, Джейс дулся бы, как ребенок.  
\- А вы с Блондинкой настолько близки?  
\- Хотелось бы верить: все-таки братья.  
Серьезно? Как много он, оказывается, не знал о человеке, с которым хоть и в мечтах, но пролистал всю Кама-Сутру от корки до корки. Не то, чтобы обычно его любовники заполняли подробную анкету перед тем, как начать раздеваться, тут же одернул себя Магнус. Потому что эти мысли еще ни разу не доводили его до добра.  
\- И на кого ты учишься?  
\- На педиатра.  
\- Ого! - как это... почетно. - Честно говоря, я ожидал чего-то поближе к шоу-бизнесу.  
\- Ничего личного, но я не собираюсь всю жизнь нянчить эго мудаков вроде Валентина.  
Что ж, справедливо. И, наверно, надо было оставить парня в покое и вернуться на вечеринку к захмелевшим статисткам.  
\- Нужна помощь? Могу погонять тебя по твоим карточкам.  
  
Когда под утро Рагнор нашел его дремлющего на диване в уютном одиночестве, сомнений уже не оставалось:  
\- Я влюбился.  
\- Ну, по крайней мере, на сей раз ты выбрал более подходящую кандидатуру, - похвалил друг, присаживаясь рядом.  
А, то есть интриги не получилось. Это только Магнус полночи сидел, припечатанный озарением, и гадал, как, едва свыкнувшись с точкой А, вдруг очутился в точке С.  
\- Я же просто хотел его трахнуть!  
Потому что секс - это хорошо, секс - это, мать вашу, просто прекрасно! А вот чувства.... В последний раз, когда Бейн позволил себе чувства, Камилл его растоптала.  
\- Никогда не бойся амбициозных задач, друг мой.  
\- Шутишь? Он даже не замечал, что я его соблазняю. Какие уж тут амбициозные задачи!  
И Рагнор, будучи бестактной скотиной, хрюкнул от смеха.  
\- Магнус, ты, правда, думаешь, что Алек не понимает, чего ты от него хочешь?  
\- Я прямо предложил скрасить мои ночи, и он составил для меня список всех заинтересованных на съемочной площадке.  
\- И, заметь, не включил себя в этот список.  
\- Потому что... потому что...  
И тут Бейна огрело второе озарение за двенадцать часов. Потому что, если задуматься, ответ был вполне очевиден.  
\- Но зачем устраивать весь этот цирк?! Почему нельзя было просто сказать "нет"?  
\- Потому что Алек один раз уже «просто сказал нет», - выболтал Рагнор. - Верлаку на съемках первой части. И, проверь мне, Себастьян повел себя вовсе не как джентльмен. А учитывая то, что Валентин всегда относился к этому ублюдку, как к родному сыну, ему все сходило с рук.  
\- Стоп, но с Себастьяном же разорвали контракт из-за того скандала с порно. Его персонажа убили посреди фильма.  
\- А как по-твоему пресса узнала его «сценический псевдоним» и вообще добралась до того видео, хотя студия вроде как уничтожила все копии? Поверь мне, Алек отнюдь не беззащитный котенок.  
Да уж, судя по всему Александр был просто нечто!  


**Эпилог**

Вооруженный новыми знаниями, Магнус хотел вести себя достойно. Правда, хотел. Через день заметив Александра на площадке, он приветливо поздоровался и поинтересовался результатами экзамена. Но достоинства хватило ненадолго. Так ненадолго, что бедолага даже не успел ответить.  
\- Поверить не могу, что думал, будто ты ничего не понимаешь!  
Пару секунд Александр расстерянно хмурил брови, а потом понимающе кивнул.  
\- И ко меня сдал?  
\- Да какая разница?! Важно то, что я не какой-нибудь мудак вроде Верлака, я могу пережить отказ!  
\- Ну, я же не знал об этом вначале! - принялся оправдываться парень. - А потом... а потом, ты прав, слегка увлекся. Извини, это очень лестное предложение, правда, _очень_ лестное. Ты... Ну, у тебя же есть зеркало. Но я привык заводить отношения, а не интрижки.  
И, возможно, скажи он это несколько месяцев назад, Магнус пустился бы в бега, едва услышав страшное слово на букву «О». Но теперь пути назад уже не было. Как там сказал Рагнор? «Не бойся амбициозных задач»?  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Хорошо?  
\- Твоя взяла: давай попробуем отношения. Но раз уж ты все прекрасно понимал, я буду считать кофейню нашим первым свиданием!  
\- Справедливо, - согласился Александр.  
Вид у него был слегка шальной, словно он еще не конца верил, что все это происходит наяву. Магнус подозревал, что и сам выглядел примерно также.  
\- Завтра, скажем, часов в восемь мы поедем ужинать в хороший дорогой ресторан, где нас могут узнать. Так что уж, пожалуйста, найди у себя в гардеробе рубашку поприличней.  
\- Вау! Мы встречаемся всего минуту, а я уже хочу расстаться.  
\- А через три дня, как по учебнику, будет третье свидание. И все знают, что происходит на третьем свидании.  
\- Дессерт? - не удержавшись, поддразнил Александр.  
\- И на сей раз я не имею в виду крем-брюле.  
\- В таком случае небольшой сник-пик третьего свидания, - неожиданно игриво предложил парень.  
Подошел к Магнусу вплотную, оттеснив к стене, скользнул большой теплой ладонью по шее и...  
  
А что было дальше, решайте в меру своей испорченности 


End file.
